marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man 3 (film)
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * Villains: * ** ** ** Extremis Soldiers *** *** *** Numerous unnamed soldiers * * Vice President Rodriguez Other Characters * * * Mrs. Wu * Miss Elkridge * * * Extremis test subjects ** ** Chad Davis * Roxxon Oil Corporation ** Thomas Richards * S.H.I.E.L.D. * The Avengers * Gary * Thor * Locations: * * * * ** * ** , *** **** *** Neptune Net Bar ** ** , ** *** Items: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Vehicles: * Air Force One * Audi R8 e-tron * The Roxxon Norco | Plot = }} | Cast = Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts Don Cheadle as Iron Patriot / Colonel James Rhodes Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian Ben Kingsley as The Mandarin Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. James Badge Dale as Eric Savin Ashley Hamilton as Taggart Rebecca Hall as Dr. Maya Hansen Wang Xueqi as Doctor Wu Stephanie Szostak as Ellen Brandt William Sadler as President Ellis Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner Fan Bingbing has also been cast in an unspecified role, appearing only in the Chinese version of the film. Stan Lee cameos as a beauty padgeant judge. | Notes = * The film will also be available in 3D and in IMAX 3D. * Although Jon Favreau did not return to direct Iron Man 3, he still appears as Happy Hogan. * Wang Xueqi was initially reported to be playing a character named Chen Lu, better known in the comics as the supervillain Radioactive Man. * The film was under the working title, Caged Heat. This name has also been used as a distribution alias for the Iron Man 3 digital content packages. Videos ---- Iron_Man_3_Trailer New Trailer Exclusive |Trivia = * Director Shane Black previously directed Robert Downey Jr. for the 2005 noir comedy Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. |Future = * According to director Shane Black, Robert Downey, Jr.'s contract with Marvel Studios, which expires after the release of Iron Man 3, may be extended in order for the actor to appear in a second Avengers film and at least one more Iron Man film. He said: "There has been a lot of discussion about it: 'Is this the last Iron Man for Robert Jr.?' Something tells me that it will not be the case, and he will be seen in a fourth, or fifth." Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige has said that the character of Tony Stark will continue to be featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe regardless of Downey's involvement. Downey has since said he is open to extending his contract, stating he feels "there's a couple other things we've gotta do" with his character. Black told the Independent that Downey will officially return as Stark for the fourth film. | Links = * Marvel films * Official Iron Man 3 Trailer }} Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional) Category:Marvel Studios Category:Movie News